Their Story
by White Noodle
Summary: Kisah cinta monyet Kagami dan Kuroko. Akankah kisah mereka berjalan mulus atau justru sebaliknya? KagaKuro. Kuroko No Basuke. Yaoi.


Title: Jadian

Cast: Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya, etc.

Pairing: KagaKuro

Genre: Romance (?), friendship, humor.

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadoshi

Author: White Noodle

…

"K-k-k-kuro-ko…"

Wajah Kagami benar-benar serupa dengan tomat matang –merah padam, ditambah keringat yang menetes dari pelipisnya. Dimata Kuroko, ia tidak ada bedanya dengan tomat yang baru saja di cuci –terlihat segar, eh?

"Ada apa, Kagami-kun? Aku sibuk lho," kata Kuroko –sengaja menggoda Kagami tanpa merubah less expression andalannya.

Kagami terlihat panik, tapi seperti sekuat tenaga mengendalikan dirinya. Pemuda bertubuh atletis itu mengusap belakang kepalanya, matanya menatap tak fokus tepat di atas kepala bersurai biru muda Kuroko.

"Tunggu sebentar… aku belum selesai," katanya, mencegah apabila sewaktu-waktu Kuroko akan pergi menggunakan _misdirection_-nya.

"Hm, baiklah," Kuroko bertingkah seolah ia mengalah. Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kagami yang semakin aneh. Padahal seharusnya mereka sudah berkumpul di gym untuk latihan seperti biasa, tapi mendadak Kagami membawanya ke atap tanpa mengatakan apapun lebih dulu. Setelah mereka berada disana –yang mengingatkan Kuroko tentang tantangan dari Pelatih Aida demi mereka yang ingin masuk dalam tim inti, dan bagaimana kepala sekolah menceramahi mereka sampai berbusa- Kagami justru belum mengatakan apapun selain kata-kata terbatanya.

"Aku… aku cuma mau bilang…" Kagami membuka mulutnya lagi, tapi langsung menggantungnya. Ia menggaruk pipinya, terlihat konyol tapi lucu juga.

"Bilang apa?" tanya Kuroko, seperti tak sabaran meskipun wajahnya tetap datar.

"Bisakah kau sabar sedikit?!" seru Kagami, kesal karena ucapan Kuroko seperti memporak-porandakan keberanian yang mati-matian ia bangun selama beberapa menit ini.

Kuroko menghela nafas kemudian diam saja, menunggu Kagami benar-benar mengatakan maksudnya membawanya kesana.

"Jadi… begini…" hembusan nafas terdengar jelas dari Kagami, seperti pemuda itu kini sedang berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Kuroko baru saja akan kembali menyela –hanya bermaksud menggoda tapi begitu mata merah gelap Kagami menatapnya –meski ada setitik keraguan, akhirnya ia menunggu lagi. "Akumenyukaimu!" seru Kagami dengan satu tarikan nafas, dan berikutnya ia terengah-engah seolah-olah ia baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang menguras banyak tenaga. Ia ragu-ragu menatap tepat ke dalam bola mata biru Kuroko yang balas menatapnya –berkedip sekali, dua kali, tiga kali… huh?!

"Oi! A-apa kau akan mempermalukanku seperti ini?" protes Kagami, tidak terima bahwa Kuroko terlihat biasa saja dan seperti tidak akan merespon pengakuannya.

"Memangnya apa yang barusan kau katakan, Kagami-kun?"

Pertanyaan Kuroko beserta tatapan matanya yang seperti tak berdosa, membuat Kagami hampir tersungkur ke lantai atap gedung. Pemuda itu menggerutu karena merasa bahwa momentnya benar-benar kacau. Padahal perkiraannya, setidaknya Kuroko akan sedikit merubah mimik wajahnya dan berkata dengan mata berkaca-kaca bahwa ia juga menyukai Kagami. Geez. Kagami menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Dia lupa. Jangan pernah berharap sesuatu berbau drama saat yang harus dihadapinya adalah Kuroko.

"Kau sungguhan tidak menangkap apa yang aku katakan tadi?" Kagami bertanya dengan wajah sedikit kecewa. Ia merasa tidak akan mempunyai cukup keberanian untuk mengulanginya. Tapi kalau ia tidak mengatakannya sekarang juga, bisa-bisa justru ia tak punya kesempatan lagi.

Drrrttt… drrtttt…

Ponsel Kuroko bergetar, pemuda bersurai biru itu merogoh sakunya –menarik perhatian Kagami yang mulai pesimis. Mata biru Kuroko meneliti pesan yang baru saja masuk, lalu menunjukkannya pada Kagami. Isinya adalah sumpah serapah dari Hyuuga –yang memerintahkan mereka untuk segera berkumpul di gym.

"Kita lanjutkan saja nanti, Kagami-kun. Kita sudah ditunggu yang lain," kata Kuroko –sambil meraih tasnya yang sempat ia letakkan begitu saja di lantai. Ia menatap Kagami yang tak mau beranjak dari tempatnya –seperti kakinya terpaku disana.

"Hm, yea." Dengan berat hati akhirnya Kagami ikut meraih tasnya, tapi pergerakannya benar-benar lambat, bahkan pemuda itu masih sempat memandangi ke satu objek yang entah apa. Sementara Kuroko sudah lebih dulu melangkah, sampai pada pintu di atap tersebut.

Kuroko membuka pintu atap, tapi bukannya langsung melangkah lagi, ia justru berhenti. Telinganya menangkap langkah Kagami yang diseret, menunjukkan bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar sedang tidak bersemangat. Iapun menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati Kagami berjalan dengan tatapan yang agak lain dari biasanya. Lalu pegangannya pada knop pintu mengeras, dan matanya mulai tak fokus.

"Kagami-kun…" ujarnya dengan suara sedang, namun dapat ditangkap oleh Kagami karena pemuda itu jadi menghentikan langkahnya. Wajahnya terangkat, menatap Kuroko ditempatnya berdiri.

"Hm?" balas Kagami yang suasana hatinya benar-benar kacau. Ia bimbang apakah tetap akan mengatakannya sekarang, atau nanti sesuai permintaan Kuroko.

"Aku… juga," kata Kuroko memecah keheningan, diiringi dengan hembusan angin yang menyapu rambut juga pakaiannya. Pemuda itu menatap Kagami, datar tapi matanya memancarkan sesuatu yang baru kali pertama Kagami lihat –saat ini juga.

"Eh?!" kedua mata Kagami melebar, antara ia seperti kaget mendengar penyataan Kuroko, tapi juga merasa bingung. "Maksudmu… kau—"

"Aku tidak akan menjelaskannya. Itu urusan Kagami-kun akan mengerti atau tidak," ujar Kuroko –wajahnya datar tapi ada semburat kemerahan tipis dikedua pipinya yang untungnya sempat ditangkap oleh Kagami sebelum pemuda itu melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan atap.

Berkedip sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Kagami makin melebarkan matanya, lalu mengejar Kuroko. Meskipun orang bilang terkadang dia bodoh karena menangkap suatu maksud cukup lama, tapi yang kali ini ia yakin bahwa ia sangat mengerti apa maksud Kuroko. Jadi, 'aku juga' itu adalah balasan untuk pernyataan sukanya. Dan itu berarti Kuroko menangkapnya, tapi hanya pura-pura ia melewatkannya. Huh?! Curang. Pasti dia sengaja melakukannya, agar terhindar dari gugup –sepertinya. Tidak adil.

"Oi! Kuroko!" Kagami mengejar Kuroko yang dengan konyolnya berlari kecil. Ya ampun, kenapa moment pernyataan cintanya benar-benar tidak manis?! Ini benar-benar jauh dari yang diharapkannya. Mana mata berkaca-kaca Kuroko? Mana bicaranya yang terbata? Argh!

Akhirnya Kagami berhasil meraih Kuroko, merangkul pundaknya yang jauh lebih pendek. Pemuda itu tersenyum menyebalkan, meledek Kuroko yang seluruh wajahnya merah.

"Kagami-kun, tolong jangan melihatku," kata Kuroko –dia agak memalingkan wajahnya dari Kagami meskipun tidak bisa menolak rengkuhannya. Kagami hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan, sampai Kuroko berpikir akan menggunakan _misdirection_-nya untuk kabur.

"Oi Kuroko. Kita jadian, kan?" seru Kagami tanpa beban –bahkan saat mereka sudah hampir sampai gym.

Kuroko tidak menyahut, ia khawatir orang lain akan mendengar.

"Oi Kuroko! Kita pacaran, kan?" lagi-lagi dengan tidak tau malunya Kagami berseru. Kuroko menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan jaketnya.

"Oi, Kuroko-hmphhhh!" perkataan Kagami tenggelam akibat Kuroko yang membungkam mulutnya. Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu menguarkan aura kehitaman yang membuat Kagami merinding.

"Seharusnya tanpa aku jelaskan Kagami-kun sudah mengerti, bukan?" kata pemuda itu sambil melepaskan bungkaman tangannya, menyisakan Kagami dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Terlihat konyol dan bodoh. Tapi wajah yang dibuat berikutnya adalah yang paling bodoh. Bibirnya mengulas senyuman lebar, matanya berseri-seri dan wajahnya merah padam. Astaga. Kenapa juga Kuroko harus menyukai orang macam ini? Dan tanpa menunggu Kagami sadar dari dunianya, Kuroko segera meninggalkan Kagami ditempatnya.

"Kuroko…" gumamnya dengan latar belakang penuh bunga berwarna merah muda. Tidak menyangka bahwa dibalik wajahnya yang menyeramkan, Kagami memiliki sisi yang _oh-so-sweet_ begitu.

"Bakagami! Cepat kemari!" teriakan Pelatih Aida yang mengalahkan suara petirpun menyadarkan Kagami. Pemuda itu mengusap air liur yang sempat mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Masih dengan wajah berseri, ia berjalan menuju ke gym. Yea, meskipun cara mereka jadian benar-benar tidak romantis, tapi Kagami tidak menyesalinya. Ia sudah sangat senang karena akhirnya semua tetap berujung sama dengan apa yang ia harapkan. Dan yang pasti, sekarang dia tidak jomblo.

_**Fin**_.

Hallo Minna-san~~~ Ini FF KnB pertamaku dan ff fandom anime pertamu juga –dan kebetulan KagaKuro karena mereka OTPku :3

Maaf kalau aneh, soalnya aku udah lama ga nulis ginian. Nulispun biasanya temanya agak serius, jadi bahasanya kaku gitu. Tapi berhubung mereka masih SMA, jadi aku buat ringan deh :3

Apakah ada juga yang OTPnya KagaKuro? Setauku secimit ya~ Padahal mereka itu kyut banget

Mana dlm animenya, banyak banget hint yang bikin ngiler (?)

Nih cerita sama sekali ga ada romancenya kan? Padahal aku pengennya bikin yg romance, dg mata berkaca-kaca kuroko waktu kagami ngungkapin perasaannya. Tapi jadinya malah OOC kan, makanya aku buat begini. Soalnya menurutku sih, Kuroko ga akan bikin ekspresi yg neko-neko (kucing?) waktu ditembak ama siapapun termasuk sama org yg dia suka sekalipun xDD

Tapi beneran deh, justru less expressionnya Kuroko itu yg bikin gemes. Kl aku jadi temen2nya, udah aku uyel2 deh tiap hari xDD

Ini rencananya akan aku buat series gitu –kalau ada yang minat juga sih hehe

Maaf kalau ada error atau kalimat yang susah dicerna.

Kalau ada yg ingin ditanyakan, silakan PM ^^

Oiya, tapi kemungkinan kelanjutannya bakalan lama soalnya aku aslinya lagi sibuk u,u

Akun ffn yang disebelahpun terbengkalai, hiks :'(

Oke lah, karena udah larut juga; mind to review? xD

Salam,

White Noodle ^^


End file.
